The Hidden Hero
by Anthill-Fanfiction
Summary: (Rated T [may change]: Evil!Hero, abuse, manipulation) "You want to know about me, little man," Falcon asked, glancing at the confused Barry. "If you can't tell, my story isn't a nice one." Reaver smirked. "Tell us anyway." "... This is the story of the Beetle who became a Falcon. Who destroyed the Sparrow chasing her. This is the tale of The Hidden Hero."
1. Prologue

The Hidden Hero Prologue: The Fable

"Everyone knows the tale of Sparrow. The poor orphan who lost his sister The broken boy who rose from nothing, to gain his revenge. The savior of the world. ... The Hero of Bowerstone." The word "Hero" was spat from the speaker's mouth, the word like poison on her lips.

"Sometimes, people speak of his allies. Hammer, the once-pacifistic monk who joined his side as the Hero of Strength, after Lucien's men murdered her father. Garth, the Hero of Will, who left Lucien's employment, only to be captured by the madman and saved by the Hero of Bowerstone himself," the speaker paused, glancing at the two men listening to her story, as well as the servants who pretended to work, only to listen closely when their former King was mentioned. She smiled at the two nearest men, and the dark-haired businessman smirked back.

"And, of course, Reaver." The mention of the name made said man grin wider. "The Pirate King. The Hero of Skill. The most dashing man anyone has met. The man who stalked from the ruins of Oakvale and gained all he could ever want- and more." The woman's smile darkened a bit. "But there's more to the story. A sinister, hate-filled side that no one knows about. Because the Hero of Bowerstone refused to acknowledge it. Not even his dear sister- may she rest in peace- ever found out."

Barry Hatch perked up. "Is that where this story is headin'?" "yes, my dear boy," the woman crooned in a way that mimicked Reaver, who drank his wine next to her. "My story is of the FIFTH hero. Not a real hero, like the others, but she did her best to be... for a while." She leaned back, crossing her legs and folding her hands on them. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, dark green eyes shining with anger.

"This story includes violence, death, manipulation... everything that makes a tale oh-so dark. The kind you have to hear, no matter how heart-wrenching. The girl I'm going to talk about was a shy little thing. Quiet. Obedient to a flaw. Blind to her caretaker's behavior for the longest time."

"You mean you, Falcon?" The woman glared at Barry with such hate, it even made Reaver want to shudder.

"This is the story of the Butterfly who became a Beetle. The Beetle who fled the Sparrow." She smirked, sipping her wine. "The Beetle who became a falcon..." She grinned darkly, looking at the dark liquid in her glass. "The Falcon who destroyed the Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 1: The Child

The Hidden Hero Chapter One: The Child

Butterfly stood next to the girl she called "sister". Rose- the kindest girl Butterfly had ever known. Next to Rose stood Sparrow, Butterfly's older brother- in turn, Rose's younger sibling. Sparrow wasn't the nicest sibling, but many ten year old brothers weren't nice to their eight year old sisters. Butterfly was scared of him, but loved him anyway.

A sudden cry from Sparrow alerted the two girls. They watched, starting to laugh, as he tried to wipe the remains of a bird's meal from his hair. "Oh, yuck," Rose laughed "Well, they say that's as lucky as a four leaf clover." Butterfly laughed at Sparrow's glare. "I prefer the clover," he muttered angrily, moving closer to the fire.

Rose giggled a bit at the boy's angry face, before her eyes landed on the building known as Castle Fairfax. Home of Lord Lucien. Rose sighed, longing in her voice as she began to speak.

"Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow. I wish we could live in a castle like that..." "I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time'a year," the eight year old said, pushing her boyish, red hair out of her face. "He could spare some food for Bowerstone's hungry," Sparrow sneered. "Shelter for the homeless. Gold, and work, for the poor."

Sparrow never understood his sister's fascination with the casatle. Or the other child's. The only time Sparrow called her "sister" was when he was angry. When he was violent. Which, with the red haired girl, he was violent often.

He was drawn out of his thoughts, of his younger sister's punishment for laughing at him, by Rose. She, herself, was startled by noise that flowed from nearby. "What's all that racket," Rose huffed, walking away from the fire. Butterfly clunt to Rose's arm and followed closely. "Come on, little Sparrow," the elder sister said. "Let's go see what's goin' on!" Sparrow, reluctantly, followed the girls.

They were stopped by Arfur, a sleazy man who wanted to "help"- the word used as loosely as possible- Rose get off of the streets. Butterfly ignored what Rose and Arfur argued about, knowing that it was adult talk. She was more focused on the commotion up ahead. Not the talk of prostitution between her sister and Arfur.

Butterfly was pulled foreward when Rose began to walk away. "Filthy creep," Rose hissed under her breath. "I hate him." Butterfly knew Arfur was a bad man was a bad man, but didn't know why her siblings hated him. So, she just hated him for the sole fact that they did.

Butterfly forgot her anger towards Arfur the minute they approached the crowed. Rose lifted the small child onto her shoulders easily- days without food make one as light as a feather. A trader was in Bowerstone Old Town, showing off items that were- supposedly- magical. A mirror that makes a person appear beautiful, but only in complete darkness, for instance. Ridiculous.

What caught the orphans' attention, though, was a music box on the old coot's caravan. The damned music boxed was said to grant the wish of anyone who used it. Rose had hope. A small inkling of hope that this could be the chance for her and her siblings to flee the streets. To run to Castle Fairfax and live as any nobles would. Sparrow thought the notion of magic music boxes was absurd. They needed food, not a pretty box. Butterfly, of course, thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. Eight year olds often think like that about many things.

"What a load of rubbish," Rose said, trying to convince herself- more than anyone- that they shouldn't focus on the box. "The only wish that thing would grant is a mother's wish to put her crying baby to sleep," Sparrow scowled. Butterfly was about to speak, when a robed woman turned to them and spoke.

"It's dark times indeed when today's youth are so world weary, they do not believe in such mystical things," the woman said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "That man does not know what he's stumbled upon- that music box is indeed as magical as he says. Probably even more than that." Rose hesitated to speak, the woman's milky eyes seemingly staring into her soul. She shook her head a bit, a frown set on her young face.

"Look," Rose said, putting Butterfly on her feet again. "I know your eyes are bad, but that "magic" music box is a bunch of bull." "Yet, you hold a flicker of hope, young Rose," the woman said, starting to walk away. "What if it is real," butterfly asked Rose. "For five gold coins, you could have your answer," the robed woman replied. "For five gold coins, we could eat for a week," Sparrow bit back, seemingly falling on deaf ears as the woman left.

"... Do... do you think it's really magic," Rose asked. "We shoul get the money and buy it," the youngest girl said excitedly, only to be hit in the back of the head by her scowling brother. "DOn't be stupid," he growled. "We need food, not a stupid music box!" Rose frowned at her brother.

"Sparrow, don't hit her," she scolded. "Whether we buy the box, or not, we need the gold anyway. So let's go see if we can gather it." Rose smiled a bit, looking around the area. "There's got to be someone willing to give up a gold piece, or two."

"Oi! Kids," a guard- guard Derrik- yelled, alerting the children. "Over 'ere!" Rose led her siblings over to the guard. Butterfly zoned out, focusing on the music box in Murgo's caravan. She could steal it, if she wanted to. So close... So damn close to that beautiful castle, that she could almost smell the roast duck that Lord Lucien was no doubt enjoying.

"We'll get those arrest warrents for you," Sparrow said, snapping Butterfly back to reality. "For one gold per warrent." Derrik frowned. "I don't have five gold. I've overlooked your thefts, brat, it'd be a shame if I didn't overlook them anymore." Sparrow glared. "One gold for all five warrents. Take it, ot leave it!" The boy was about to yell, but Rose stepped in. Always the sensible one, she was.

"It's a deal." The guard lost his hostility, nodding at the kids. "They blew over that way," he said, pointing to the right. "Down that alley by the bloke with the picture box."

Butterfly was about to follow her siblings, when Sparrow stoped her. He pushed her back towards the caravan, hard enough for her to fall onto her backside.

"You stay here, ya pesky beetle," he sneered. "Rose and I'll handle the coin. You... make sure no one buys the dumb box." Butterfly- known to Sparrow as "that pesky little beetle"- nodded slowly. She didn't want to be along, but she also wanted to avoid her brother's wrath. Sparrow ran after Rose, making up an excuse as to why their youngest sibling stayed behind.

Butterfly sat on a bench, watching the caravan like a hawk. She would've stayed there, too, had it not been for a young woman trying to open the door to her home, while balancing bags in her hands. Butterfly went over, taking some of the bags from the frustrated woman.

"Oh, thank you, the woman sighed in relief, opening the door. "... My husband's probably drunk again... how about you help me put these away?" "Can... Can I have a gold piece?" The woman thought for a second, before nodding. "Sure."

While Butterfly put groceries away, she offered to do some other chores. In exchange for washing dishes, Butterfly would get three gold coins. Three whole gold coins! She could only think about how proud her siblings would be.

She finished in about ten minutes. The woman payed her, and also gave her a few apples. Butterfly thanks the tired adult, leaving the house. She went back to her bench, eating an apple while she waited for her family.

She spotted her siblings coming back, and got up to show off her gold. Arfur's appearance made all three children stop. "Hand over those warrents," Arfur snapped. "Nicky The Nickname's payin' me a pretty penny for those. I'll give ya a gold piece if ya give 'em to me right now." The kids hesitated.

"Well... gold's gold," Sparrow said after a minute, not wanting the thug to harm his older sister. Butterfly, however, didn't think of what would happen. She just knew Arfur was a bad man, and guard Derrik was good. Bad people shouldn't take from good people.

She ran over, snatching the warrents from Sparrow's outstretched hand. "'Ey! Get back here, runt," Arfur yelled as she ran to the guard. "You stupid, pesky bug," Sparrow cried out, chasing after her. Rose followed quickly, nearly knocking Arfur onto his backside.

Butterfly handed the warrents to Derrik, who gave her a gold piece in return. Sparrow pulled her aside roughly, backhanding her into the snowy ground.

"Are you just plain stupid," he yelled, ignoring Rose's attempts to calm him down. "He was annoying before, but now he'll have us killed for sure! You don't cross Nicky The Nickname, or any of his goddamned men!"

Butterfly cried out in pain at the barrage of kicks to her side and chest. "I-I'm sorry, brother!" "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER," Sparrow screamed, ignoring her broken-hearted look. "You're NOT my sister! Just a damn annoying..." Each word was accented with another kick. "PESKY. FUCKING. BEETLE. WHO'S GOING TO GET US KILLED FOR SURE!"

Rose was finally able to pull Sparrow away from the wailing girl. "That is QUITE enough," Rose screamed, pushing Sparrow towards their home. "Go to your bedroll, Sparrow, and don't you dare leave until I say you can!" Sparrow was about to protest, but Rose's glare made his words freeze in his throat. "Do you understand?!" Sparrow glared at Butterfly, who cringed and looked away. "I HATE YOU," he hissed, storming to their hovel. Rose helped the still crying girl to her feet.

After the younger girl calmed down, they went to Murgo's caravan. "What would you two young ladies like?" "We want the music box," Rose said, holding up five coins. Murgo took the gold eagerly. "Good choice," he said, handing it to Rose. "Make sure you go somewhere quiet-like, or else it won't work." "C'mon, Butterfly," Rose said, leading her to their home.

Rose set the music box on the crate that sat on a ledge, one that overlooked the city below. Rose turned the key in the machine, speaking ever so quietly as the music started playing.

"I wish... I wish..."

They went to bed angry that night, upset that it didn't work. Their new family member- a dog Sparrow had saved- curled up next to Butterfly. While she slept, too deeply to be disturbed, her siblings were escorted to the Castle Fairfax. Sparrow convinced Rose to leave her and the dog behind, with the promise they'll get them later. Rose tried to argue, but there was no way to wake her up to get her to go. Almost like something was keeping her asleep.

When they were gone, a robed figure walked up to the hovel. The dog jumped up, ready to defend his new home with his life, but relaxed instantly at the sight of the woman. It was easy to tell she meant no harm. "Come, Midas," the woman said, lifting the small girl into her arms. She was glad the sleeping spell on those apples worked on the girl. She'll have to remember to thank the woman who helped her later.

Theresa looked up at the castle window, knowing Lucien was plotting his next move, then back down at the sleeping child. She uttered a phrase before a glow surrounded them, taking them to the gypsy camp at Bower Lake.

"Death is not your destiny today, little Falcon..."

((A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave feedback if you can.)) 


	3. Chapter 2: the Beginning

The Hidden Hero Chapter Two: The Beginning

Butterfly had been woken up by crying. She nearly vaulted off of the mat, alerted by the fact she was not in her family's little hovel. She was frightened for a fraction of a second, before a different type of alarm spread through her as her eyes landed on a familiar face. Even covered in bandages, dirt, blood and tears, she could recognize little Sparrow.

"Sparrow," she cried out in shock, scurrying to his bedside. "What happened to you?! Where's Rose?!" He froze at the name, turning his head with a terrifying look. Even though his tears, his glare burned brighter than it ever had before. Before she could ask what was wrong, he lashed out with his good arm. The blow to her small chest knocked her to the ground, her breath leaving her. Even in his weakened state, she was still no match for him.

"SHE'S DEAD," he screamed, a new wave a tears falling. "Because of YOU, my sister is dead!" "S-Sparrow," she gasped, once her voice returned. "Wh... what do you mean?" He grit his teeth, choking down a sob.

"You convinced her to buy that damned music box," he whispered, voice cracking. "We were taken to the castle while you were asleep... Lucien asked us about the box..." He coughed out a sob, clutching the blanket wrapped around him. "He said one of us was a Hero, because we could use the box! He said we had to die! He..." His voice trailed off, and he rubbed the stray tears from his face. "He shot Rose... He killed her! I tried to stop him, but he... shot me too... I fell out of the window..." The anger returned, and he snarled at her.

"It's all because of YOU! You just had to have that FUCKING music box! If we had just bought food like I suggested, Rose would be alive!" He almost got up to hit her, but the pain made him flop back onto the bed. He glowered at the girl, grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up. She whimpered, her own face now stained with tears from Sparrow's news.

"From now on, Butterfly is dead..." The name was poison in his mouth. "Butterfly killed Rose, and died along with her. You're Beetle now." He pushed her back, tears falling down her face again as she landed on her backside. He continued, ignoring her sobbing.

"Named after the ugly, HORRID thing you really are. The Beetle follows the Sparrow's command, or else the Beetle gets EATEN. Understand," he growled, making the girl shudder. The newly named Beetle, crawled back to the mat, curling up an crying herself to sleep.

Sparrow leaned back against the pillows, watching the sobbing girl for a bit. He hated to admit it, but she's all he had left. Her, his dog, and Theresa. Midas and Theresa didn't kill Rose however. No, Beetle did. Sparrow knows this, and he intends to make her suffer for it.

Ten long winters pass, bringing the memories of that dark day back to Sparrow and Beetle. Ten long summers brought the sounds of insects and laughter. Ten long years of training changed Beetle's grief into determination. Sparrow's grief, into anger.

Beetle morphed from a timid little girl, into a strong, quiet young woman. She had made a vow to protect the only family she had left, and trained twice as hard as Sparrow to live up to her promise. Twice as hard, only to become half as strong. Sparrow's Hero blood made his talents with a sword, and a gun, too advanced for her to keep up. Being half as strong as a Hero, however, was an achievement in itself.

Finally, the ten years of preperation were coming to an end. It was finally the day Sparrow, and Beetle, set off to begin their long journey to defeat Lucien.

Or, well, they would set off soon, should Sparrow ever decide to meet with Theresa and Beetle.

The two women sat on a small hill, quietly waiting for the young man. Theresa wanted to talk to the girl, but held her tongue. The future that the Seer was shown was... worrying, to say the least. She knows, however, that some things are best left to fate. Interfeering with the future could- and would- have horrible consequences.

"Sorry for being late," Sparrow mumbled as he finally approached the women, jerking Theresa from her thoughts. "I, uh, overslept." Theresa's mouth lifted into an amused smile as she stood. Beetle stood as well, leaning against the tree she had sat under.

"Yes," Theresa said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "The young woman you took to your caravan must have kept you awake last night." Sparrow's cheeks turned red, before he cleared his throat and scowled. "What did you call me here for, woman?" Theresa's smile dropped at the rude tone. She decided to get straight to the point, then.

"As you know, it has been ten years since Rose was killed." At the mention of Rose, Beetle and Sparrow froze. "You did not train all these years only to work for another ten more. Today, you two set off on your journey. There are chests, I prepared for you, near your caravans. Meet me by the camp gate when you are ready to leave, and I shall tell you how to start on the path ahead." Sparrow took off in a flash, leaving the women behind.

"Are you sure you want to forgo this quest, young Beetle?" Theresa knew the answer, yet there was a flicker of hope that the eightteen year old would decide to stay behind. "This is your brother's destiny, not your's." Sadly, to Theresa's dismay, Beetle nodded her head to indicate that she would go on the journey. Not that Theresa really expected anything different.

"Yes, Theresa, I know this journey is meant for Heroes- for Sparrow- but I need to follow him. Rose was my sister, too. She'd want me to keep Sparrow safe." Beetle smiled, a bit of bitterness to the expression. "It's my fault Rose is dead. I wanted that box- that castle- so badly. When it finally happened, I was spared from any pain. My sister was killed- my brother broken. I got off too easy." She began making her way to her caravan. "I intend to gain my family's forgiveness. If I die along the way..." She gave Theresa a large, yet fake, smile. "At least I'll see Rose again."

Theresa watched her go, then made her way to the camp gates. She knows she shouldn't have tried to change Beetle's mind- messing with fate ends horribly for everyone- but she felt pity towards them both. Sparrow's quest needed to be done, but Beetle... She didn't need to put herself in the line of fire, just for an abusive brother who doesn't care for her.

Theresa sighed, going to meet with an impatient Sparrow at the gates. This will be a long, tough quest for them, and she prays they make it out alive.

Beetle reached her caravan soon after the talk with Theresa. She did, indeed, find a large chest waiting for her. There was a note attatched to the lid of the chest, in Theresa's handwriting. Beetle always wonder how the blind Seer could write. Or, well, see, for that matter. She picked up the note, happy with the contents of both it, and the chest.

'Beetle, in this chest, you will find items needed for your journey. A set of enchanted, chain armor, a crossbow with bolts, two axes- I apologize, they are not of the best quality- a few health potions, and one hundred gold coins. The armor is infused with my own magic, allowing it to be light, yet protective. It will allow you to withstand the blows- and the falls- a Hero can endure. Use these items wisely. And mind your brother. -Theresa'.

Beetle opened the chest, finding a sturdy set of chainmail armor and the potions first. She took the belt holding the apothecary pouch and the coin purse, setting it aside for now. She removed the armor, noticing it was indeed light. It felt more like a slightly thicker set of clothing, rather than iron chainmail. It clinked and rattled as she put it on and fastened it to her body. It fit perfectly, much to Beetle's enjoyment.

She picked up the belt, fastening to her waist next. The crossbow and bolts went to her back, the slightly rusty axes- both dual bladed with red designs- to her waist for easy access. She decided her coint purse would be safer in her backpack, than out in the open, and slipped it into the bag on her back before doing a final check. Just one more thing, and she was ready. She went into her caravan, picking up a framed picture.

Bartrand, a man with a dream of a box that captures images on magic paper, had given Sparrow the picture he had taken of Rose and himself. Sparrow, not wanting a reminder of that day, had tossed the photo from the magic picture box to the ground. Beetle managed to stop it from landing in mud, catching it instead, and kept it safe from damage all this time. It was her good luck charm- the thing that reminded her that she needed to keep going, whenever she felt the need to give up.

She grabbed the framed photo, examining it. Upon looking at Rose's face- smiling and frozen in laughter- Beetle felt tears coming to her eyes. The tears fell when her eyes focused on Sparrow's face. He was grinning- a face Beetle never saw herself- and was truly happy. She had never seen him that way before. Not before Rose's death, and certainly not after. She was determined to make him happy again. She made that promise as she slipped the picture into her bag.

Finally shaking away her thoughts, and wiping her tears, she set off for the gates. Theresa was waiting, as was her destiny. And Beetle didn't intend to hold it off any longer. 


End file.
